


Draco and the Girls

by Craftybadger1234



Series: Missing and odd moments: Sixth Year [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Missing Scene, Polyjuice Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: How, exactly, did Draco convince Crabbe and Goyle to turn into girls?





	Draco and the Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CleopatraIsMyName for looking this over for me! :)
> 
> Answer: he didn't tell them before securing their cooperation.
> 
> This could be an outrageously slutty prompt in so very many ways, but I'm trying to keep this series for general audiences. Feel free to write your own smutty version and share it with us all!
> 
> Also, it’s worth noting that when I researched Polyjuice Potion, the wiki said it can last anywhere from ten minutes to twelve hours. So… I didn’t make a mistake there.

Outside the Room of Hidden things, footsteps echoed in the corridor, startling Draco from his work. He stuffed the letters he’d received from Mr Borgin into his satchel and quickly covered the Vanishing Cabinet. He waited, his heart hammering in his chest, to see if the mysterious person in the corridor was coming inside. But no, it seemed they were just walking on. 

Grimacing, he pulled the letters out again, trying to arrange them back into their proper order. He stilled again when he heard more footsteps, but they didn’t pause in the corridor. Borgin’s letters were coming slower and slower these days. He was running out of ideas and instructions for Draco. Between the lack of direction and the worry that someone would catch him, Draco’s progress was slower than treacle.

What he needed was a lookout.

Crabbe and Goyle were the obvious choices. Those two idiots would do anything Draco asked. Especially if it gained them favor with their fathers, and the Dark Lord. But having them hang about the corridor would in itself be suspicious. He needed another plan.

He needed a _Potion_.

\--------

“It’s simple. You drink this.” Draco held up the small flasks of Polyjuice Potion. “It changes you into someone else. You stand about the corridor and if someone looks like they’re going to come in while I’m working, you’ll signal me with this.” Draco pointed to the heavy brass scales on his trunk.

“How are scales a signal?” Vincent asked.

Draco resisted an eye roll, but only because he needed their help. “You drop them and it’s loud.”

Vincent frowned but seemed to understand. He looked at Greg and shrugged. Then his face screwed up in confusion again. “What do you mean change into someone else?”

“Just your appearance. I tested it and the batch lasts about two hours per dose.” Draco shrugged off the comment, emphasizing this was no big deal. Although when it finally occurred to them to ask _who_ they were changing into, things would be different. “You’ll be back to your normal selves when we’re done.”

“So we do this for you and you’ll do - what - for us?”

Draco smiled. “Homework. I’ll do your homework for you. Charms, Transfiguration, and Herbology. You’re on your own for the rest.”

“But you already do our homework,” Greg said.

“Not really, I just let you copy what you need. I’m talking about actually _doing_ your work.” Draco pulled open the drawer of his bedside table and pulled out two scrolls. “I found a spell that will mimic your handwriting.” He handed them each a scroll, written in their own script, promising to help Draco with his task. “I can write my essay, transfer it in your handwriting to a fresh scroll, maybe edit a bit to make it look like yours, and done.”

“No more homework for the term?” Greg asked skeptically.

“No more homework for as long as you help me. I can’t do Defense for you because Snape will know in a heartbeat. But that’ll be enough, right?”

Greg smiled, “We just sign here?”

Draco forced himself to stay calm. Appearing overeager would make them suspicious. “Yes. If you’re in agreement. Serve as lookout, get your homework finished for you.”

Greg dipped his quill into the ink and only had time to write a large, wobbly ‘G’ before Vincent said, “Wait! Wait a minute.” Greg frowned, and Draco forced himself to look like he didn’t care whether they signed or not. “If this works, you’ll tell the Dark Lord that we helped, right?”

Draco smiled widely, “Of course! Maybe you’ll even get a Mark of your own during the Christmas hols!”

“Good.” Vincent yanked the quill from Greg and scrawled his name across the parchment. Greg quickly followed suit. Follower of followers, that one was, Draco thought with a sneer. He rolled the two contracts together and tapped them with his wand. They disappeared to a safe location.

“So who are we changing into?” Vincent asked.


End file.
